Cuando las velas se apaguen
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Todo el mundo olvidaba que durante esas dos noches había algo más que despedir y recibir el año, había dos cumpleaños olvidados y deseos por cumplir cuando las velas se apagaran. [Para el amigui]


**Notas de autor:** _Eeh._ Fic debut en el fandom porque el reto es escribir de cada uno de mis fandoms :x, así conquistaré al mundo. También se lo dedico a mi amigui que él lo pidió en una etiqueta cuando estaba en estado de hibernación _*hearts*._  
 **Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Cuando las velas se apaguen**

* * *

Un suspiro triste escapó de sus labios al ver que el cielo nocturno cubría las calles de la ciudad.

Era cuestión de minutos para que la media noche anunciara, no solo un día más o el fin del año, sino que también vociferara la llegada de un _año nuevo,_ el final del cumpleaños de Kisuke y _otro cumpleaños_ para ella.

Se suponía especial si su cumpleaños era el primer día del año, ¿no? ¡Ella estrenaba el calendario! ¡Su mejor amigo lo cerraba y ella lo abría! ¡Debía ser un festejo doble por los dos! ¡Hasta triple por las festividades de fin de año!

Sin embargo, en apariencia todo era nuevo; nuevas metas, nuevos deseos, nuevos propósitos, nuevos aires, nuevos cambios. Tal vez las costumbres eran las mismas pero la atmósfera siempre era distinta en cada noche vieja. Esa noche era bien diferente a la del año pasado y la de hoy sería, a su vez, sería distinta la siguiente, salvo por algo que no quería cambiar, que parecía no querer cambiar, porque todo el mundo olvidaba que durante esas dos noches había algo más que despedir y recibir el año, había dos cumpleaños olvidados y opacados por los festejos de fin de año… y esa era una amarga tradición que se mantenía muy a pesar de los dos.

No lo ocultaba, a veces culpaba a Kisuke de todo porque él cumplía años en el último día del calendario. Él era el fin del año mientras que ella era el principio, si se olvidaban de uno, se olvidaban del otro. Él era el punto final de la oración mientras ella era la mayúscula que le seguía, sin punto no había mayúscula. Él representaba la noche vieja, y vaya que se hacía cada vez más viejo, y luego la envolvía a ella porque solo tenían que pasar veinticuatro horas para que lo alcanzara en el año nuevo… y ella lo seguía siempre: de la sociedad de almas al mundo real, del pasado al futuro y de la noche vieja al año nuevo.

―¡Otro cumpleaños más Yoruichi-san!

Al escuchar su voz, entornó los ojos hacia donde estaba Kisuke. Lo vio colocar un bonito pastel de cumpleaños en la mesa, tenía varias velas encendidas en honor a los dos.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras negaba, había sido tonto pensar negativamente. Ella sabía que a él también le entristecía que su cumpleaños no fuera recordado por el resto y a pesar de eso, mantenía la costumbre de adornar una de las habitaciones de su hogar para la fiesta de _ambos._ Siempre era un festejo doble para los dos solos y aunque no recibieran más felicitaciones, aunque nadie más lo recordaba, eso se hacía tan pequeño que desaparecía por complete a pesar de haber reinado por un buen rato.

Y si el cartel de _"Feliz cumpleaños"_ era diferente cada año, la decoración entre globos, serpentinas, el confeti y el pastel también variaban gracias a él porque ponía especial atención a esos detalles para que la fiesta fuera más colorida.

Sinceramente, se lo agradecía de corazón porque si así la noche vieja y nueva no eran _tan malas,_ sus cumpleaños lo eran mucho menos. Y justo en ese instante se percataba que estaba muy mal culparlo por eso, cuando él también sufría lo mismo, él era la única persona que recordaba su cumpleaños, _así como ella el de él. Y_ porque esa noche no sería la misma sin los dos cumpleañeros y menos si alguno no ponía de su parte para su habitual festejo.

Si el mundo lo olvidaba, ellos no.

Si el mundo no los festejaba, ellos sí.

Ninguno se permitiría olvidarlo.

―Otro más… ―dijo, acercándose a la mesa.

Sentados uno a lado del otro, en completo silencio, se aproximaron al pastel para ver como las llamas de las velas encendidas bailaban debido a las exhalaciones de ambos, estaban a la espera de que las manecillas del reloj llegaran al número doce.

 _Justo en el fin y en el principio._

―¡Es hora de pedir un deseo de cumpleaños! ―anunció con entusiasmo, ya no había pena entre los dos... era hora de concentrarse en _su_ festejo.

Ella asintió y en su mente empezó a trazar el deseo que pediría ese año… Algo pequeño y que no le hiciera daño a nadie: _«aún cuando estuvieran tristes en sus cumpleaños pedía otro festejo igual: con la nostalgia del olvido pero con la certeza de tener a su amigo a lado porque así las cosas eran mejor»._

Y cuando las velas se apagaron, los deseos habían sido pedidos y al menos uno de ellos se hizo realidad porque a segundos de que el reloj casi marcara la media noche, se prepararon para la cumbre de la fiesta de los dos, el final del cumpleaños de Kisuke y el inicio del suyo:

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yoruichi-san!

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kisuke!

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Me está dando un ataque de nervios porque no estoy muy segura del fic pero queda perfecto ahora que es día del amor y la amistad. :DDDDDDD

Según la wiki uno cumple años el 31 y otra el 1. El final y el principio y bueno, soplan las velas de cumpleaños y de inmediato el deseo de la bella Yoruichi se cumple _*hearts*_

No puedo hacer más, es todo lo que hay en mí. Valóralo amiguiiiiiiii, gracias a Saorii por la idea (?) no sé ni qué onda, yo los amo a los dos porque son de las brotps más bellas como estrellas y temo no hacerles la justicia que los dos se merecen, también en mi contra está que soy técnicamente nueva aquí (?), pero dejaré mis nervios y temores a un lado y los dos me van a tener que comentar ALV y sin veneno. xD

Review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
